


Illusions

by fangirlingfanatic



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Adorable, Alec is hurting, Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magnus is a Great Boyfriend, i love these boys too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingfanatic/pseuds/fangirlingfanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alec couldn't stop crying. He couldn't stop thinking about the demons from the real world that had found their way into his head. His hands clung to Magnus even tighter and he felt another loud and deeper sob claw its way out of his throat. That was the problem; the dream was about Magnus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illusions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at TMI and I wrote it a while ago, so I apologize if it's a bit amateurish. Enjoy!

It was two in the morning and Magnus was making some tea to wind down. He’d been out late with some clients that just refused to be quick about their parts in his work. He had no idea it could take some people over half an hour to make a trip to Quickie Mart for one item.  
He couldn’t wait to get to bed, to lay down beside Alec and watch as his toned chest moved up and down slowly; to watch as his eyes fluttered with thoughts of the nonexistent.  
He took his make-up off in the bathroom by the front of the flat; he didn’t want to risk waking his boyfriend up by dropping something or the light shining from under the door.  
He’d also changed into a plain shirt and some old comfortable pants out in the hall, the small powder room being too cramped for him to wiggle out of his tight clothes.  
He leaned on the counter top, his elbows hesitantly touching the cool granite. He sipped lightly at the hot tea, letting the soothing smell and taste warm him up and relax his mind. He ran a fingertip along the rim of the mug, trying to cancel out the idea of how many hours he’d be working tomorrow-  
A heart wrenching scream from the bedroom made his heart stop. He stood up so quickly his elbow knocked his cup into the sink, splashing the hot tea all over the counter.  
Magnus ran toward the bedroom when the screaming didn’t cease, to then be followed by the heavy thump of someone hitting the floor. His heart was racing; every single worst case scenario was running wild in his mind.  
Magnus flipped on the hall light as he burst open the bedroom door; his heart tightened in his chest when he made out the trembling figure curled up in the corner.  
Alec was huddled in the corner, his tall frame somehow seeming small and fragile. The light from the open door made the sweat soaking him glisten like the sequins Magnus covered everything in.  
The screaming stopped when the door opened, and he raised his head just long enough to spot Magnus. He placed his face against his knees and knotted his hands in his hair.  
"Oh, darling," Magnus whispered as he weaved his way around the bed and scooped the shivering body into his arms, wrapping them around Alec’s warm and sweaty bare torso.   
Alec whimpered softly as he wrapped his arms around Magnus's waist, his hands shakily burrowing into the soft fabric of his shirt. Magnus held Alec tightly and ran his hand gently between the Shadowhunter's shoulder blades. "M-Ma-Magnus?" Alec choked out so quietly that he could barely hear him.  
"I'm right here, I'm right here," he replied and softly pressed his hands to the side of the younger boy's face before he lifted it to his lips. He left them there, lingering on his forehead so that he could feel even the slightest tremor.  
Alec laid his head on Magnus's shoulder, trying to calm himself. He knew Magnus was tired and the last thing he needed was an emotionally troubled boyfriend.  
But Alec couldn't stop crying. He couldn't stop thinking about the demons from the real world that had found their way into his head. His hands clung to Magnus even tighter and he felt another loud and deeper sob claw its way out of his throat. That was the problem, the dream was about Magnus.  
He felt his eyes get even blurrier. No. No, no, no. He couldn't think about it.  
Alec let out another strangled sob and Magnus placed the hand that wasn't rubbing his back in his dark hair, and began softly stroking it.  
"Darling, talk to me. Please," Magnus slipped his hand into his own shirt and gently pulled Alec from him so he could wipe his eyes with it. But Alec didn't stop crying. Magnus took Alec's face in his hands again and looked into his red and cerulean eyes. "Please. Talk to me."  
Alec shook his head and took a deep breath. "Sebastian. He came back..." Alec took another deep breath as his voice broke. Magnus wiped his eyes with his thumb before beginning to rub his back again.  
"He's gone, Alec, we're safe," Magnus looked into his boyfriend's eyes.  
Alec frowned. "How can you be sure?" He bit his lip to keep more tears from surfacing.  
Magnus smiled. "Because no one would dare mess with a High Warlock whose boyfriend is a legendary Shadowhunter."  
Alec smiled and blinked. "Sorry for breaking down on you like that." His cheeks has already been red from crying, but they turned an ever brighter and more profound hue.  
Magnus smiled and leaned down to kiss him. Their lips met and Alec's parted softly beneath Magnus's beckoning ones.  
Alec sighed into the kiss, his arms coming up and around Magnus's shoulders while Magnus's rested on Alec's lower back. A single tear slid from Alec's face to Magnus's, causing Magnus to pull back.  
But Alec wasn't crying anymore, so he kissed him again. This time it was deeper and harder.  
By the time Alec broke the kiss, his eyes were no longer swollen. Magnus smiled and got to his feet.  
He held his hand out and gently pulled Alec to his feet as well. "I made some Chamomile tea. It should help you relax and fall asleep." Alec smiled sheepishly, his arms wrapped around his sides.  
Magnus thought back to when he had given Alec up. When he had given up the sheepish smiles, the adorably torn and worn sweaters, the sweet late night kisses...  
When Alec had screamed himself awake, Magnus couldn't help believing someone had gotten him. That a pitifully loyal follower of Sebastian's had gotten into his flat and murdered Alec. The first image to roll into his mind had been those gorgeous cerulean eyes wide open, the light gone and replaced by the flat coloring of death.  
Magnus shook his head. They couldn't live in fear. It would destroy them both. He looked down into the eyes of the man he loved, and whispered, "I love you."  
Alec smiled broadly. "I love you too."


End file.
